The Eternal Vow of Venus
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: A tale of heroic sacrifice, Sailor Senshi going down fighting and Sailor Venus making a vow, an eternal vow to her beloved Princess. Read, Enjoy, stick around for the notes, and review! MinakoxUsagi tragic heroism.


**The Eternal Vow of Venus**

 **By Major Mike Powell III**

She was the last line of defense.

" _Everyone, fall back! I 'got these bastards! Go!"_

" _But Jupiter, you'll-!"_

" _I know." A melancholic smile sent their way. Jupiter knew this was goodbye. "Protect her."_

Sailor Jupiter's cries of fury and the crack of thunder and the stench of flesh burned by thousands upon thousands of volts of electricity. Then, silence.

" _We knew this would come to this."_

" _Mercury, no! Not you too!"_

" _Mars, if you please?"_

" _Wait, what are you-?!"_ A gentle smile sent her way before the Senshi of Fire shoved her past the threshold and into the royal chambers. The last of Mars and Mercury that she saw before the door slammed shut was the two women holding hands and sharing the briefest of kisses before sealing their fates with the fusion of ice and fire.

" _Damn it!"_

Silence.

Then, the bastards broke through.

" _For…our Princess…Venus…take m-my sword…I don't want…it to…fall into their…filthy…haaandss…"_

" _Uranus…Neptune, Pluto…even Saturn…I'm so, so sorry…!"_

Not even the unleashing of Sailor Saturn's power was enough to stop them. Why were they never-ending? Why did Senshi not fear death?

"Because of her…for you…Princess, we don't fear death." Sailor Venus could barely feel her left arm. Her lower right side was completely numb. She knew she had a massive gash on her ribs and a huge burn on her right leg. Sailor Venus was dead to rights and even then, she wasn't going down.

She could still swing a sword, Uranus' Wind Sword, in her right hand. She could still cut them down.

Youma, corrupted human, traitors, whatever. They bled just the same.

She was beginning to lose focus, both because of her broken body and the incantations, the prayer, the magic surging through her body, her consciousness being swept away into blissful eternity, yet she still clung to the grip of the sword in the hand she was forgetting how to use.

Eventually, the Wind Sword clattered to the ground and Sailor Venus collapsed onto her knees. Gentle, loving arms embraced her from behind. A silky, stainless white gown and gentle curves beneath pressing into her back and slender arms of smooth skin wrapping around her shoulders. The sweetest scent enveloped Sailor Venus. It was a sweet scent accompanied by the sweet coo in her ear.

"It is done. It's alright. You did everything you could, Venus. You did all in your power. It's Ok." Venus shook her head slowly, tears mixing with the blood stains on her cheeks, blood both her own and alien.

"B-But...but my Queen...Usagi-chan...I failed...they...everyone is...!" She hiccupped. Her sweet friend, each other's confidante, the woman that Sailor Venus idolized above all else nuzzled her long, blonde tresses and gave her a tender squeeze in her embrace.

"It's Ok. They hold no grudge nor any regrets. They knew this would happen. They, you and I, we all meet again. Venus…Minako…Mina-chan. I will love you forever. Never doubt that. Please, never forget. Never forget me." Yes…she was Aino Minako…she was beginning to slip away.

Tsukino Usagi's embrace was so soothing, so relaxing. Her consciousness was leaving her broken body.

There would be another time. Sailor Venus, Aino Minako's strength waned and she fully relaxed in her beloved's embrace.

"U-Usa...Usagi-chan...thank you...good...bye..."

Usagi nuzzled her cheek like a kitten and then, kissed that cheek and afterwards, the top of Minako's head.

"We'll be waiting. I will be waiting. This isn't goodbye. It's a see you later, my love."

Venus had fulfilled her duty. She had kept her vow. Now, it was time for her to rest in her beloved, her princess' eternal embrace. Yes. This was alright.

 **The End**

 **First off: I want to thank Kamen Rider Omega-kun for inspiring me to write this little piece. It started out as a little skit on chat, random dialogue off of the cover picture…and it turned into this by his reaction. LOL Twas funny, so, I just went for the full story. :3 Now, as to what is actually happening here? Is it the fallen Moon Kingdom? The Silver Millennium? Well…I dunno~ I have no idea. That's the beauty of it. What you see is what you get. A tale of sacrifice and heroism and soldiers falling in glory with a touch of love. That's all. Nothing more, nothing less.**

 **Anyway, as always, review if you enjoyed or didn't enjoy it (flames will be used to roast marshmallows~) and just leave your comments down in thishere pretty little review box down below, yeah~? Y'know you wanna, you know you want to, don't lie to yourselves, readers~ ;3**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Semper-Fi! Carry on!**


End file.
